A escondidas
by YuriKo VIII
Summary: Isabel se escapa para ver a Arkarian durante el Inicio de Neriah. Aquí narro lo que pasa entre Arkarian e Isabel antes de que llegue Matt y les estropee la que hubiese sido una noche inolvidable para ambos.


**Isabel**

Por fin Matt se ha ido. Me asomo a su cuarto por si acaso, cosa que no hubiese sido necesaria. Vuelvo al mío e intento no despertar a Neriah, pero me doy cuenta de que ya a iniciado el camino hacia Atenas. Así pues me visto y miro hacia la cama. Si vuelven y no me encuentran aquí será desastroso, sobretodo por parte de Matt. Tomo dos almohadones y los cubro con las sábanas, intentando simular mi cuerpo. ¡Ya está! Todo está listo. Intento dejarlo todo como estaba y me dirijo a la puerta. Justo en el momento que acabo de girar el pomo, Jimmy aparece tras de mí.

Ve con cuidado –Me sonríe.

Gracias Jimmy –Es alentador que Matt no esté aquí para impedírmelo. Por fin podré ver a Arkarian a solas, sin nadie que nos lo impida. Obviamente, ese nadie al que me refiero es mi hermano.

Corro en dirección a las salas de Arkarian con entusiasmo. ¡Tengo tantas ganas de llegar!

¡¡Arkarian!! –Grito su nombre cuando llego a la puerta.

Si no fuese por el tiempo que llevo en la Guardia, y la de veces que he visto abrirse esa puerta, diría que ha sido más rápido que de costumbre. Cuando aún está entreabierta me dispongo a correr rápidamente por el pasillo, pero no es necesario. Arkarian me está esperando al otro lado con los brazos ampliamente abiertos. Me lanzo con ímpetu y me aferra a él dulcemente. Siento su corazón latir cuando apoyo mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Mi respiración de acelera y me lanzo a sus labios; tan cálidos y carnosos… Nos besamos durante un largo rato. Por un momento creo que voy a desvanecerme por la falta de aire, y aunque así hubiese sido poco me hubiese importado, pues momentos como este no los cambiaría por nada del mundo.

**Arkarian**

¡Por fin ha llegado! Tenía unas ganas de verla y tomarla entre mis brazos…

El largo beso parece haberle cortado la respiración y por ello ahora reposa sobre mi pecho. Rodeo su espalda con uno de mis brazos y el otro lo dirijo al dorso de sus rodillas. La elevo y parece extrañarse.

¿Qué haces? –me pregunta, intentando disimular una risita.

No le contesto, pero me vuelvo a acercar a sus labios. La extraña postura no le incomoda pero distancio nuestros rostros, con un fuerte sentimiento de profundizar en el asunto, pero debo esperar.

La tiendo sobre la amplia cama de uno de los cuartos y me arrodillo sobre ella. Pese a la distancia que nos separa, puedo percibir el fuerte latir de nuestros corazones, formando una intensa melodía. Sus ojos están clavados en mí, esperando a que dé el siguiente paso. No obstante, dudo. Ella lo percibe y decide encargarse del asunto. Posa sus brazos entorno a mi cuello, provocando una inclinación más pronunciada en mi cuerpo, y el sentimiento de dejarme llevar por el calor de su cuerpo, el sentimiento de liberar mi mente dejando aflorar mis instintos para unirnos en un solo ser, me invade de nuevo. No puedo resistirlo. La quiero demasiado. Quiero permanecer junto a ella para siempre. Y quiero que nuestros cuerpos se consuman el uno al otro…

¿Arkarian? –Me mira preocupada. Decido olvidarme de mis pensamientos y dejarme lleva. Satisfecha, me susurra al oído con una voz que hace recorrer por mi nuca un agradable escalofrío:

Te amo.

Mi mente se despeja repentinamente y mi cuerpo se deja guiar por sus deseos. Retiro los cabellos de su cara y poso mi mano sobre su aterciopelada mejilla para que no pueda escapar de mí. La miro fijamente una vez más y tras ver u mirada de espera, la beso, transmitiéndole todos mis sentimientos y haciéndole saber que le pertenecen tanto mi cuerpo, como mi alma.

**Isabel**

Finalmente sus dudas han amainado. Ahora me besa con gran intensidad y me dejo llevar encantada. Deberíamos poder disfrutar de más momentos como este.

Noto cómo nuestras lenguas se entrelazan, cómo Arkarian está mostrándome sus más profundos sentimientos. No me hace falta ser una Vidente de la Verdad para saber lo que está pensando ahora: Nada. Se está dejando llevar sin ser del todo consciente, ni falta que hace. Intento transmitirle yo también mis sentimientos, pero creo que eso tampoco es necesario. Mi mente está totalmente despejada, sin ningún tipo de barrera, así que estoy convencida de que puede leerla sin esfuerzo alguno.

Yo también –me susurra entre intentos de mantener la respiración constante.

Su mano se desliza bajo mi camiseta acariciando mi vientre, haciendo que el bello se me ponga de punta. Simplemente, me encanta. Jamás me había sentido tan llena como en este momento.

**Arkarian**

Su piel es suave como la de un recién nacido; es un tacto realmente placentero.

Sigo deslizando mi mano por su torso, me encanta sentir como su piel se torna de gallina, y siento el deseo de seguir haciéndolo, por todo su cuerpo. Así que ahora me dirijo a una de sus piernas, firmes, atléticas, perfectas. Por un momento creo notar como se encoge tras el cambio de dirección de mi mano, pero una vez se acostumbra, cede. Está totalmente paralizada, indefensa ante la amenaza del gran amor que siento por ella.

Me decido a retirar mi mano con el objetivo de llevarla a su pecho, cuando antes de poder hacerlo ella me interrumpe, en señal de queja, con un murmullo.

¿Tanto disfrutas? –Le pregunto sin poder disimular una sonrisa.

Veo como su rostro se ruboriza y me mira tímidamente.

No pares –Vuelve a rodearme con sus brazos y presiona mis labios sobre mi cuello. Entonces, lo más rápido que puedo, la tomo por el jersey y elevo sus brazos para poder deshacerme de él. Su torso queda casi totalmente al descubierto. Es perfecta.

Ahora soy yo el que lleva mis labios hacia su cuello. Lo recorro un par de veces y después desciendo por su pecho, hasta llegar al ombligo. Beso su vientre y ella gime. Decido quitarme la camisa también. Ahora los dos estamos en igualdad de condiciones.

**Isabel**

No puedo creerlo. ¡Su pecho al descubierto! Es tan… tan… ¡Está tan bueno!

Lo miro a la cara y veo que esboza una risueña sonrisa. ¡Me ha oído!

Vuelve a besarme y no puedo evitar compararnos. ¿Qué pensará de mí? Sus labios demuestran la atracción que siente y eso me complace. Vuelve a reír y me muerde la oreja juguetonamente.

Que eres perfecta -¡Diantres! ¡No puedo bloquear mi mente en este momento! –Ni falta que hace –Me rodea estrechamente con sus brazos y no puedo evitar posar mis manos sobre fu pecho. Recorro cada uno de sus músculos con mis dedos y siento la necesidad de llevar mis labios hacia ellos. Al mismo tiempo que me dispongo a hacerlo él lleva su mano a mi espalda y me desabrocha cada uno de los corchetes de mi sujetador.

**Arkarian**

Ahora que hemos llegado tan lejos no me voy a detener. Nunca antes había sentido nada parecido, y quiero que este momento quede marcado en nuestro recuerdo para siempre.

¡Abre la puerta, Arkarian! ¡Ábrela ahora!De repente todo se detiene. La dulce y ardiente escena que habíamos formado se desvanece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sé que mi hermana esta ahí dentro, Arkarian. Si no tienes nada que ocultar, ¿por qué la traes aquí en secreto?

No puedo creerlo. ¿Por qué tenía que venir? Me invade un gran sentimiento de rabia e Isabel lo percibe. Mi cara debe ser un libro abierto, ya que ella parece comprenderme y esboza una mueca.

No me digas que es Matt…

Tomo su mano fuertemente, intentando reconfortarla, pero creo que tan solo consigo hacerle daño.

Me pongo la camisa lo más rápido que puedo y cruzo la puerta que da al corredor.

Al otro lado ya está Matt esperando.

Me planto frente a la puerta cerrada intentando proteger a Isabel de su enfurecido hermano, ya que en estos instantes, sería capaz de derribarme para llegar hasta ella si hiciese falta.

**Isabel**

¡Me parece increíble! ¡Matt ha venido de verdad!

No puedo salir de mi asombro, pero debo vestirme. Creo que todo ha acabado por hoy, y tal vez por un largo tiempo…

¡Maldición! Odio ser la hermana menor. Odio a mi hermano por sentirse obligado a cumplir con el deseo de protección de mi padre. ¡Si ni siquiera era el suyo!

Oh, no… ¿Qué estoy pensando? La rabia del momento me está confundiendo, y no quiero sacar un tema que no tiene nada que ver con esto.

Me planto frente a la puerta cerrada y suspiro. Está bien, ahora viene lo peor. No puedo permitir que Arkarian se encargue de ello. Así pues, me coloco mi larga chaqueta negra y abro la puerta, intentando contener mi ira. Efectivamente, Matt permanece insistente ante Arkarian, el que posa de una forma confortablemente protectora ante mí.

Lo amo, y él me ama, y por mucho que Matt no lo acepte, jamás logrará cambiarlo.


End file.
